Dragon Changing Water?
by Zuzubear
Summary: So the group wants to go swimming to kick off spring. But there's something funny about the water, who does it affect? Starts out fluffy and cute but will turn somewhat slashy in chapter 2 so that mean yaoi! guyxguy yeah. meant to be funny


_**So I don't know about you guys but I really like the new hhtyd show. I was hoping for more interaction between the group and the dragons! Yeah so I was craving more after the premiere and went on netflix. They have two specials on hhtyd! **_

_**So my reasoning on the dragon genders, Toothless is a boy: fact. Hookfang: is a girl. Why? She's an independent dragon who don't need no rider, and that's why she is so pissy when Snotlout commands her. Plus she can be all motherly and cuddles with him and I know the wiki page says hookfang is a boy but this is my story so meh. Storm fly is clearly a girl which I think Astrid even says somewhere. Meatlug is a girl. And Barf and Belch will be twins too just both are boys so yea.**_

_**Yay so after watching gift of the night fury this idea came to me. Ill be honest I had two versions of this. One where hiccup ends up with andro!toothless or one where he ends up with tuffnut. I like those pairings okay? Yeah so as you can see this will eventually be a YAOI STORY!(it will have a fluffy beginning and wont be really racy just a little humorous) DON'T LIKE?THEN DON'T BE DUMB AND READ IT! CLICK BACK RIGHT NOW! If not, then please enjoy my story! Thanks.**_

It was normal morning. Toothless jumping up and down on the roof to wake Hiccup up for their morning ride. After running outside and noticing that he didn't slip and fall on his back Hiccup figured Spring was finally here.

"Alright bud! Come on down!" The brunet call to the dragon. The black beast was eager enough, it's full focus on his rider when suddenly his feet hit the warm soft ground. Making a surprised sound he examined the ground sniffing here and there. He felt Hiccup place a hand on his shoulders.

"Yes bud the snows gone. Spring's finally here!" The boy sighed happily. Toothless couldn't agree more as he rolled into the grass. Upon hearing the sound of footsteps approach he stopped sitting up straight and curling around his friend. Hiccup noticed this and peeked out from behind his tail.

"Are you and your dragon gunna roll around in the grass all day or we gunna celebrate?" Hiccup's cousin Snotlout crossed his arms.

"We want to go swimming!" Astrid piped up.

"Sounds great!" Hiccup stood up and patted Toothless's head. Toothless made an upset sound 'Come on let's fly instead!' he mentally begged the teen. As if reading the dragon's thoughts Hiccup smiled and responded, "We'll go flying later!". He jogged off to catch up with the other teens and their dragons as they walked to the harbor. Toothless rolled his eyes and followed them grudgingly.

As they reached the harbor Toothless's restlessness was subdued as the ocean spray hit him in the face. Grinning he ran up to Hookfang and Meatlug. They seemed just as eager to swim now too. That was until Snotlout stripped down to his undergarment and jumped in. It wasn't even a few seconds before he scampered out of the water, turning a bit blue.

Toothless smirked and Hookfang rolled her eyes before warming her skin up and going to the idiotic boy.

"I guess I could have said this earlier," Ruffnut began "but while flying Tuff and I found a hot spring in the forest. We can go swimming there."

"Why d-didn't you say som-something before I jumped into ice water?" Snotlout growled.

"Cause then we wouldn't of have a good laugh!" Tuffnut chuckled. "Alright follow us." Toothless was beaming as Hiccup settled onto of him. The second his prosthetic leg clicked into place the dragon took to the skies, smiling as he felt Hiccup predictably tighten his hold at first as they gained altitude. He felt a pat on his cheek.

"Hey Tooth, we supposed to be following the others." Toothless looked up noticing the other dragons were waiting patiently for him. He made a apollogetic sound to them.

"Don't worry we understand. You're bond with the boy is different than ours." Hookfang's calm voice entered his head. The night furry snorted an acknowledgement but said nothing else. The dragon's flew in silence just listening to their riders joke and talk.

"There it is!" The twins yelled in unison. The dragons drove into the clearing. Toothless didn't feel so comfortable here though. Not only did it seem like the pong that he had been trapped in before Hiccup saved him, but it gave off a very mysterious vibe. The area had high walls around it and a few rocks made one edge of the pool where they must have fallen from an avalanche. The darker color of the water signaled the water was deeper there than other places. The opposite side was a gradually slope into the water the clear light blue color darkening as the pool got deeper. There were newly grow trees growing around the area and the sunlight comfortably filtered in from the treetops.

The teens all picked trees to hang their clothes and Toothless devotedly followed Hiccup to his. He spread his wings to hide the boy as he undressed to his undershorts. There was a weird emotion he got off from the lanky blondes when it came to Hiccup. Noticing his dragon's defensive stance the brunet chuckled.

"It's okay boy, we've all seen each other in less. We did grow up together." When Hiccup walked away most of the teens were already in the water. The twins were in and since Ruffnut let her hair down it was only the colorful flash of her top that signaled she was the female twin. The other twin was diving in from the tallest rocks into the deeper water. Astrid was just sitting next to Stormfly enjoying the unusual warm weather. Snotlout was sighing and leaning against on of the pools edges warming up in the warm water. Toothless settled on the edge of the water next to hiccup as he dipped his one leg into the water. Fishlegs waddled over still wearing his shirt but had only his undershorts on too.

"Hey Hicca." He sat down too. Toothless put his face closer to Hiccups leg. For some reason he didn't like it when the town called the boy Hicca. It was a nickname right? Something that only close and loved ones call you. Wait why did that bother Toothless?

"Hey Fish." Hiccup smiled. "You going to get in?"

"Oh yeah in a minute. How about you? You might not want to get that wet." The hefty blonde tapped on the fake limb.

"Yeah I don't want to wrap the wood of rust the springs." Hiccup murmured to himself as he turned it this way and that making mental notes about the contraption attached to his leg. Dropping the leg back onto the grass he dipped his head a bit letting his bangs cover most of his expression, but from where Toothless sat by the boy's lap he saw the distant look on his face. "I haven't gone swimming since I lost it."

The Night Furry had to give the fat kid some credit. He picked up on Hiccup's nervous tone immediately. "Yeah well it can't be that different. Just learn how to swim like this for now until you find someway to make a water proof leg." Fishlegs chuckled. "And if you don't like swimming like this you can climb on my back or grab onto Snot or Tuff."

'Or I can just jump into the water and grab him myself.' Toothless thought bitterly. Looking to the side he saw Meatlug shake her head and chuckle.

Hiccup brought his face up when he felt tugging at his foot in the water. The twins were both looking up at him with smiles on their faces. That always meant trouble. Before anyone could respond, Ruffnut's lithe fingers had the knot keeping the prothetic on undone and tossed it into the land. "Hold your breath Hicca!" Was all Tuffnut said as he wrapped his hands around the smaller teens waist and pulled him into the water. In a huge splash Toothless watching horror and Hiccup was yanked off the shore and dragged down into the water. Pacing back and forth on the shore the dragon watched where to boy had sunk. A moment later dark brown hair surfaced and small hands pushed the locks away to show the laughing verdant eyes. Hearing the dragon's restless coos, Hiccup laughed and half hopped and half swum over to him. Crossing his arms on the shore and laying his head down the boy reassured the beast he was okay. He pushed off the edge and signaled the water was fine. Fishlegs jumped in too and swam to meet up with the other teens in the middle of the pool. Toothless walked over to Hookfang and sat down beside her watching the children play in the pool.

'Do you get a strange feeling from this place?' He rumbled.

'Yes,' The older female dragon answered. 'But it does not feel harmful. I say have fun with this. We may have a eternity to live but a chance like this only will come once. Take this opportunity to act like the young dragon you are.' She said wisely also watching the teens splash. Every once in a while Snotlout would prove to be a good cousin and pull Hiccup out of the water when he would forget his leg was gone and slip under the water. The twins were wrestling in the water. Barf and Belch on the side cheering on their respective riders. Astrid finally got up from next to her sleeping Deadly Nader and joined the other humans. Ruffnut felt this was her escape and swam behind the girl using her as a shield from her brother. He left them alone and went to talk to Snotlout who looked dead bored in the conversation Hiccup and Fishlegs were having about rare dragons. Getting restless Snot and Tuff began splashing, eventually including the others. Hiccup, Toothless noted didn't really fight, more like just defended himself as he tried to slowly pull away to not draw attention to himself. Tuffnut noticed and began advancing on the brunet, who backpedaled into shallower water. Forgetting the unevenness of his leg he fell back in to water trying to swim away.

So unnerved by just the image of Hiccup being chased by the stronger male the dragon didn't even pick up on their laughing. He dove into the water keeping his sights on Hiccup's figure. Finally reaching the boy he swam up to the surface grabbing onto Hiccup and wrapping what he thought to be his wings around the boy. He froze though when his growl of warning didn't sound exactly right. He shook his head and focused more on the situation. There was the faint echo of Hookfang's exclamation of 'Oh my' in his head. Tuff's face was shocked and he just stood there staring. Behind him the other teens had either shocked or amazed faces. Looking around the pool he saw the other dragon's were intrigued and standing on the edge of the pool. Finally he glanced down at Hiccup who looked at him in awe like when he had first saw him up close in the clearing. Pulling his wings away he realized they weren't wings. They were arms! Human arms! Slightly tanner than Hiccup's skin with black freckles dotting his arms, all the way down to two hands with opposable thumbs and fingernails. Toothless glanced into the water seeing a human face with green eyes and hair slightly longer than Hiccup's but much darker in color. The same color his scaly skin had been. He opened and closed his mouth still examining his new face. Looking up again he locked eyes with Hiccup's feeling that silly smile he had tried when he first met Hiccup. From Hiccup perspective it was a blinding smile complete with a set of sharp teeth that only a human Toothless would have. Bringing a new hand the dragon placed one on the center of Hiccup's chest and the other on his forearm. "Hicca, Hiccup?" he rumbled.

Those green eyes widened drastically and then all hell broke loose.


End file.
